


Sleep it Off

by SmileChronicles



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileChronicles/pseuds/SmileChronicles
Summary: Chrono has to say goodbye, but Kazuma refuses to let go.Set before Kazuma becomes Gyze's vessel.





	Sleep it Off

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily inspired by the song "Sleep it Off" by Niki & Gabi: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ShIjLoupYJk

Chrono's well aware that the fate of him becoming Gyze’s vessel is inevitable, and he fully accepts it. The cruel, yet persuasive taunts that Gastille made were quite effective. The words “ _You’d be the only sacrifice_ ” plays like a broken record repetitively on his mind, and the Gear Chronicle user decides that it’s for the best. Chrono imagines the worst case scenario, someone he loves being taken instead. The potential thought that Kazuma is taken- he stops himself and his throat feels like he’s swallowing sand. He would _never_ let that happen. _Over his dead body_.

“Something you wanted to talk to me bout?” Kazuma makes himself comfy next to his boyfriend on the blue haired boy’s plain mattress. 

“Nothing in particular..” Chrono shrugs off the conversation at first, contemplating whether coming over to Kazuma’s house in the first place was a good idea. 

In his mind, Chrono has already decided to give himself up to Gyze. It was a tough decision to make, but the red haired boy refuses to put his dear friends at risk. He figures that it’s better now than never to confront Kazuma about it. He knows Kazuma won’t take the idea lightly, but he couldn’t bring himself to leave his boyfriend behind without at the very least giving a proper goodbye. 

“It’s written all over your face, you’re thinking about something, aren’t you?” Kazuma questions him nonchalantly. It’s practically as if he can see through Chrono like glass. 

“I-” Chrono struggles to articulate his words, his eyes wandering around the room. He can’t bring himself to say it. The thought of having to say goodbye to Kazuma crushes his heart. 

“If you’re not gonna say it, I’m gonna assume you came here to fuck” Kazuma jokingly assumes, a devilish smirk laces on his lips. Chrono practically chokes on thin air and a heat rises on his cheeks. 

“As if!” Chrono spits, his face as red as his hair. _Damn Kazuma_ … Kazuma lets out a satisfied laughter as Chrono sighs in dismay. 

“That’s not what I’m here for. It’s about _Gyze_.” The laughter ceases and Kazuma’s playful expression washes into seriousness. 

“Let me guess, you’re thinking of giving up yourself as the vessel.” Kazuma gets straight to the point, anger rises in his voice.

“Yeah.. I should’ve known that you would get it right away” A small pathetic laugh comes out of Chrono’s mouth, and a tightness threatens his chest. Guilt piles up in his stomach.

Kazuma’s charcoal eyes meet with desperation of emerald as he puts his arms onto the swirl head’s shoulders. There’s a strike of deafening silence in the room and Chrono feels uneasy. He should’ve expected no less of a reaction from his caring boyfriend. It made Chrono want to shuffle away, but he realizes the idea is futile as his boyfriend has his hands and eyes fixated on him.

“Chrono, I will _never, ever_ let that happen to you. Gyze can kiss my ass. I don’t care who or what he is, he’s not laying a damn finger on you, do you hear me? I swear to you, that I will protect you to the ends of fucking time to make sure that you won’t become that guy’s vessel.” Kazuma’s voice and eyes are sharp and threatening like daggers. Kazuma’s anger was directed completely towards Gyze, who he found himself despising more and more with each passing second. 

Chrono is left speechless. After all, what more could he say to something like that? 

“Kazuma, I can’t just sit here and wait anymore! At least if I go willingly, no one else will get hurt! If anything happened to anyone else, especially you-!” His words are sealed off by Kazuma’s lips. A muffled noise escapes Chrono’s mouth as he tries to resist and push him off, but he melts into it. 

Kazuma stops and parts his lips away from his boyfriend, their breaths hitched. Chrono can only stare at his boyfriend, waiting for his next move. Kazuma shakily places his palms onto Chrono’s face and looks up at him with eyes that shatters Chrono’s heart instantly. 

“You self-sacrificing fuck, I’m not letting you become his vessel. Did you ever stop to consider what would happen to you? What if you die? What if you’re not _you_ anymore?” The blue haired boy’s rage is a mix of frustration and apprehension. 

Before Chrono can answer, Kazuma takes a hold of both of his wrists and pushes him onto the creaky mattress. Kazuma hangs his head low, his eyes disguised underneath waves of navy blue hair. He grits his teeth as Chrono’s face stirs in confusion. There’s a brief moment of unnerving silence, and neither of them dare to make a move. 

“Kaz-” He’s interrupted.

“Why does it have to be you…?” Is the only words that break the impenetrable silence. The words seeth through his teeth, his breath heavy and shaky. Those words carry so much emotion that it’s lethal enough to kill a man.

Kazuma would gladly have the world end and even _kill_ if it meant Chrono could be safe. Gyze could fuck off. Heck, _the entire world_ could if it tries to lay a damn finger on Chrono. Kazuma’s tired of his boyfriend suffering and risking his life for the world that doesn’t even know his name. The world may have seen Chrono as just another insignificant human, but to Kazuma, Chrono meant the absolute entire world to him. Nothing would change that, no matter how cheesy it sounded.

To think something’s threatening the love of his life’s existence made his blood boil. _Why did Chrono have to sacrifice himself only? It’s so fucking unfair_.

“Kazuma, I’m sorry.” Chrono mutters, tears pricking his eyes. He hates every single second of this, because Chrono knows he’s only prolonging the inevitable goodbye. It leaves an excruciating pain in his heart that no medicine could fix. 

“Idiot, why are you apologizing?” Kazuma replies pitifully, pressing a soft kiss onto his lover’s lips. There’s painful, distressing creases on Kazuma’s eyelids. He doesn’t want to say goodbye. 

The red haired boy softly laughs before returning the kiss, full of gratitude and passion. The two close their eyes and allow their tongues to get acquainted as if it’s the first, yet ironic last time that these two will share together. Buttons and zippers come undone as time stops. They take little time to enjoy each other's company as their bodies mesh and collide into one. 

One needs to say goodbye, one refuses to say goodbye. They clash heatedly, both wanting the opposite, yet same exact thing. Both of them knew this well, and not even Gyze could get between them at this very moment. The only single thought on Chrono’s mind was the man in front of him, the love of his life. He didn’t want this moment to end. 

Kazuma makes sure to kiss every part of Chrono’s body as a reminder that he’s his, _and his alone_. Chrono obliges happily, each of them giving everything they have to each other. 

When they finish, they’re both lying restless, curled up against one another. Kazuma strokes Chrono’s face with his finger, looking at him with all the love he could muster from his entire being into his eyes. He wants to shout loudly his affection for the redhead for the whole universe to hear, but he decides that yelling at 2 am into the streets will get him arrested so he closes his eyes and does it in his dreams instead. 

Chrono eyes flutter to the handsome man sleeping next to him, and there’s a fragile smile on his face. He makes his decision before closing his eyes again to join his boyfriend in the land of dreams. 

——- 

It’s 7 am and Chrono’s lying next to Kazuma, his arms tightly secured around his lover’s waist. The two both loudly snore, announcing to both Gyze and the world that they’re ready for them anytime.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I realize this is a short fic, but I wanted to write something new and bittersweet between these two. When I heard the lyrics "screaming turned to talking, talking turned to touching" in the "Sleep it Off" song, it fit perfectly for a scenario where Chrono talks to Kazuma about becoming Gyze's vessel. In a sense, this can be considered set in canon timeline.
> 
> If you enjoyed this fic, please feel free to leave a kudo and comment. I would love to hear what you thought of this!
> 
> Also, I have a separate ongoing series called "Forget to Not Forget", which I'm currently writing that takes place after the events of Gyze. I've updated and improved the first chapter. Please check it out if you'd like! Hopefully I can update that one very soon as I have so much great content planned for that! 
> 
> Thank you for supporting my work, I greatly appreciate it!


End file.
